


Round Two (A JiKook Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger Management, Blow Jobs, Boxer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Fights, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, High School Student Jeon Jungkook, High School Student Park Jimin (BTS), Homophobia, Lost Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: Jungkook had always been a passionate person from the time he was a child.  Whenever he got interested in something, he gave it his all.  He auditioned for the dance team, and got accepted in.  There he fell for his sunbae on the team, Jimin.   Who wouldn't, with his exceptional skill, beautiful features and bright personality?  They became high school sweethearts and they could not have been happier...that is until his father caught them one day.  He refused to let his son become "one of them", so Jungkook was yanked from school and placed into a military academy to finish out high school, where he lost all contact with Jimin.  His time there turned him into a hardened person, where he began taking up boxing as a hobby in his spare time.  Once he graduated from the academy, his father was more than happy to support him in his dream to pursue boxing as a career.  As he began his training, he was entered in underground fights once every few weeks, where he harnessed his anger and aggression to make him into the ultimate fighting machine.  That is, until one day, he was brought face to face with a new fighter on the scene...one he thought he would never see again.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"So it's today you won't be home, right?" my mom asked as I shoveled breakfast down quickly.

"Yes Mom. I am going to practice after school and then to Jimin's house afterward." I said through a mouthful of food.

"Do you have everything packed?" she asked as I nodded and motioned my head toward the duffel bag sitting by the front door.

"So how long have you and this Jimin boy been friends now? Why haven't we met him?" my father asked, making me take a larger swallow than necessary of my food.

"We've been friends for a while now. He is actually my sunbae and has been taking me under his wing a bit." I said, losing my appetite for the rest of my breakfast.

"Oh, your sunbae really? I can't wait to meet him! Our little Jungkookie is even winning over his seniors now." my mom said, making me flush slightly as I shook my head.

"Nah, he is just a nice person is all. Well, I better get going or I am going to be late. I'll be back tomorrow sometime in the afternoon, if that is still okay." I said, slinging my backpack onto my back.

"Just make sure you're home for dinner. Enjoy yourself sweetie." My om said, leaning up and kissing the side of my head as I smiled at her.

"Thanks Mom. See you guys later." I said, quickly rushing to the door and grabbing my duffel before my parents could say anything else. The day dragged on like crazy, and I couldn't seem to concentrate on a single class, both nervous and excited for my evening to come with Jimin. It would be the first time we had been able to spend alone since my embarrassing evening of coming out to him. I wanted to erase that evening, and show him I could be a normal guy, not an emotional and stuttering mess.

Dance eventually came around and I rushed in, in just enough time to warm up quickly before rehearsals started. Jimin smiled at me from across the room, making my stomach flutter as I tried to smile back in the least creepy way possible. Soon I was too caught up in attempting to master the intense choreography that we were learning to notice anything else. As exhausting as class was, it went by in the blink of an eye and I never quite felt like I had enough time to get the moves down exactly how I wanted to. I stared into the mirror as the students began clearing out before walking over to my bag, picking up the towel on it and dabbing the sweat that was clinging to my skin. I heard Jimin's voice on the other side of the now almost empty room, making me smile and look up in his direction, but my smile dropped immediately when I looked up to observe the conversation he was having.

"It's disgusting the way you stare at him." one of the girls said, crossing her arms and looking Jimin up and down as if he was the scum beneath her feet.

"I don't stare at him any more than anyone else, so I don't know what you're talking about." Jimin refuted, rubbing his own towel down his face.

"Don't even try to play dumb. We all know you are a queer and I'm sure the captain wouldn't appreciate you staring at him the way you do." the guy standing beside the girl with the annoyed look on her face said. I felt my blood begin to boil as I started making my way over toward them.

"He is our captain Minsoo, I'm watching him so I can get down the moves, just like anyone else. If it was you, I would be looking at either of you the same way, so don't mistake my attention." Jimin responded, almost rolling his eyes.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little fag." Minsoo said, shoving Jimin hard and making him stumble. Before I knew it, my feet were moving faster than I could process, getting over to Jimin and the asshole in his face.

"Hey!" I shouted, just in time for Minsoo to look my direction and my fist to connect with his face. His hand immediately flew up to grip his face as he stumbled and felt to the ground, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Minsoo!" the girl said, squatting down by his side and then looking up at me with daggers in her eyes.

"If either of you dare speak to him that way again or touch him again, you'll get the same treatment. That includes you, bitch. I don't care if you are a girl, insult my friend and you will regret opening that whore mouth of yours, got it?" I almost growled as she helped Minsoo to his feet. They both rushed out of the room leaving me there seething for a moment as I watched them retreat. I felt my anger beginning to lessen as I turned to look at Jimin. He stood there, his eyes wide, his face set in the only thing I could guess would be shock.

"Jungkook, you shouldn't have done that." he said, still staring at me with wide eyes.

"You are my friend and they were insulting you and he pushed you! I won't let anyone get away with that as long as I'm around. I know I might be younger, but I'm not small. I can take care of it." I said, making Jimin open and close his mouth a few times.

"You might get in trouble if he says something. I don't want you to get in trouble on my account." he replied, looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry about that, Jimin. He deserved it anyway." I said, making Jimin sigh slightly as he looked down. He stepped forward and grabbed my wrist, holding onto it before looking up at me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, making me shake my head.

"If there is one thing my asshole father has taught me, it was how to throw a punch. Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled, making him shake his head and give me a small smile.

"Come on Rocky, let's get back to the house." he said, making me laugh as he dropped my wrist and shoved my shoulder slightly. A comfortable silence resumed as we made our way to the car, but as we got in, Jimin put the keys in the ignition and sat there for a moment, just staring at the wheel, his slightly damp hair falling forward on his forehead.

"Hyung, are you okay?" I asked, making him shake his head in awareness and give me a soft smile.

"You know, as much as I wish you wouldn't have done that, I appreciate it, Kook. It's been so long since someone has actually stood up for me when things like that happened, I forgot what it felt like. Thank you." He said quietly before placing his hand over mine. I swallowed hard and felt my heart beat begin to pound in my ears as I looked down at our hands and then back up at his expression.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked, as I watched his smile falter slightly.

"Not as often anymore. It used to be a daily thing, but it's not nearly as bad now." He replied, making me feel angry inside. How could anyone treat someone as nice and beautiful as Jimin badly?

"Well if they bother you, you come straight to me, okay hyung?" I said, making him let out that adorable giggle before he turned the car on.

"Alright, Kook you will be the first to know." he said as he buckled up, winking at me. I felt my mouth run try as I gave him a slightly shaky smile and buckled my own seatbelt.

"I am warning you, my mother is probably going to be super in-your-face, so be prepared. She means well, she just...doesn't know her boundaries sometimes." he chculed, making me smile.

"I think it's a mom thing. Mine can be the same way sometimes." I replied, making his smile widen.

"My dad is pretty relaxed too. I think he will like you." Jimin said, making me swallow a bit. I guess it was since I didn't have a good relationship with my own father, the thought of fathers in general made me nervous. But if he raised as sweet of a person as Jimin, he couldn't be bad, right?

As we pulled into the house, I felt as though each thud of my heart was audible, my palms getting sweaty as he turned the car off.

"Jungkook, you look like you've seen a ghost. Relax, I promise it will be fine." Jimin reassured, reaching over and squeezing the top of my thigh. I nodded as he let go and reached back to grab his duffel before getting out of the car. I grabbed my own from the floor before getting out of the car and following Jimin to the front door. As he opened it, we were immediately hit with the delicious smell of dinner cooking, making me forget my nerves for a moment and my mouth begin to water.

"Jimin, is that you?" I heard his mom's voice call from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we are here." he said, closing the door behind us.

"Good timing! You boys have just enough time to shower before dinner!" she called, making him smile and lead me toward the stairs. I followed him up and to the bathroom as he turned on the lights and turned to smile at me.

"Alright, fresh towels are in the closet here. I'm going to go shower in my parent's bathroom, so go ahead on down when you are finished, and I'll meet you there." He explained before walking back towards the door.

"Okay, thank you." I replied as he grinned at me one more time before slipping out of the bathroom and shutting the door. I blew out a slow breath before starting the shower and peeling my clothes from my body. As I stepped in and began washing, I began to think about where I was. I was in Jimin's bathroom, in his shower...where he also got naked and washed his exquisite body. 

"Fuck, no no no." I whispered harshly under my breath as I began to get a boner, making me shake my head and try my best to ignore it. Thankfully once I began concentrating on washing up, it went away as quickly as it came. The last thing I needed to do was be stuck in the bathroom trying to get rid of a boner before going downstairs to meet Jimin's parents. After I finished washing up, I dressed into some sweatpants and a baggy white t-shirt before heading downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could hear Jimin and his mom talking in the kitchen, making me slow my steps.

"I like this boy already, baby." I heard her say, making Jimin scoff.

"Okay, but please don't bombard him." Jimin replied, making me smile slightly.

"Oh please, I'm a mom, I'm allowed. Besides, anyone who stands up for my boy is alright in my book." she responded, as I felt my stomach flip a little.

"Are you gonna go in there son?" I heard a deep voice say behind me, making me jump and spin around.

"Jesus. I'm s-sorry sir." I said, swallowing and giving him a polite bow. He waved his hands and chuckled before patting me on the back.

"Don't worry, I know it can be a bit nerve wracking, but they mean well." he said, giving me a kind smile as I couldn't help but give him a slight smile back. I nodded and walked into the kitchen, making Jimin stop and look at me with a bright smile. Beside him was a woman a little bit shorter than he was, with the same bright smile and kind eyes.

"Ahhh so you must be Jungkook! Let me see, so handsome!" she said, walking over and cupping my face, making Jimin groan.

"Ma, please! You're going to make him want to never come over here again." Jimin replied, his head tilted back as I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, and look at that smile! Not only gallant but handsome as well. You are already won a place here with us." She replied, rocking my face slightly in her hands before letting go.

"Darling, I think the boy is a bit shy." Jimin's dad said from behind me, making my face feel hot as I ducked my head slightly.

"Aw is he? That is too cute!" she replied, walking over to the stove and grabbing the pot of soup and bringing it over to the table. 

"Have a seat, Kook. Do you want anything to drink? I'm having some green tea." Jimin asked as I sat down in the chair he motioned to.

"Green tea sounds great, thank you." I replied, as he nodded and got out a second cup.

"Ok, now time to get to know Jimin's new friend. So, tell me all about yourself." his mom said, sitting down across from me. I swallowed but tried my best not to be nervous as I looked upon the two people sitting across from me. I just had to remember, they were not my parents, they were Jimin's. He had already told me that they were very supportive of him, so whether or not I chose to come out to them, I had to remember that they were different. Throughout dinner, I felt like I got questioned a lot, but it never felt burdensome, or from a negative place. Their questions were more out of genuine interest of what kind of person I was. I became more and more relaxed, opening up to his parents the way I normally wouldn't to strangers. It became quite clear to me why Jimin was the way that he was, so kind and understanding, it seems his parents were exactly the same way. By the end of dinner, I felt so at home, almost like I belonged here more than I did at my own home. I tried not to dwell too much on that, but I couldn't help but think about it a bit, and wish with all of my might that I had just a tiny piece of the family life that I was being privileged to be a part of tonight.

_____________________  
_____________________  
 **(A/N: I am SO SO sorry updates have not been coming out recently. I have so much going on right now it's not even funny. I am getting ready to move to a house middle to end of next month, so that is a lot, besides work is insane as well as me having my nieces around all the time, and a million and one doctors appointments. I thank you all so much for your patients and understanding. I have had this chapter almost completed for weeks and have just now had the time to finish and edit it, that shows how little time I have right now. I am sorry if some of you are waiting for updates on other books, but I will get to them eventually. I purple you all so much!)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

A couple of more weeks went by with us staying late after practice, and I was lucky enough that Jimin was opening up to me a little bit more each time. He and I were beginning to develop a friendship, or at least, that is what it felt like to me.

"Hey Kook, you want to come over for dinner after practice?" Jimin asked, bringing the bottom of his shirt up to wipe off his face, exposing his toned stomach in the process.

"U-Uh...yeah s-sure. I'll just text my mom, she'll be happy about that." I said, making him smile.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" he asked as I shot a text to her.

"I...I don't really have any friends. She'll probably be thrilled, thinking I've actually made one." I said as Jimin looked at me with his head cocked slightly.

"You have, haven't you?" he asked, winking at me, making me fluster and grin, biting my lip as I looked up at him.

"Yes hyung, I have." I smiled back at him, making him giggle and ruffle my hair.

"Come on, my mom is making bibimbap! I'll drive." he said, making my eyes widen as I gathered my things.

"You have a car?" I asked, making him chuckle as he grabbed his duffel bag and pulled a set of keys out.

"Nothing fancy. It was my parents' old car and I worked through the summer to buy it off of them so I could have a car for when I go to college next year." he said as I followed him out of the building, the air cooling our sweat stained skin.

"You still have your own car, that's pretty cool." I replied, following him to the parking lot as he walked up to an older but perfectly respectable car.

"It gets me where I need to go." he shrugged as we climbed in the car and he started it up.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Jimin hyung." I said, making him smile and look over at me quickly before we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks for accepting the invitation! I've been wanting to ask you for a few days now, but I wasn't sure if you would be allowed to." he said, as I nodded.

"I mean, my father would pitch a fit if he knew you were...g-gay but, I will make sure he doesn't ever find out. I want us to be able to hang out like this." I said, biting my lip after as he gave me a sad smile.

"I want us to too. I know my sexuality is difficult for some people to come to terms with, but I'm glad you have. Thank you for not being so weird about it. You'd be surprised at how many friends I lost when they found out. You're not the only one who doesn't really have any friends." he said, making my chest ache.

"You won't lose me, hyung I promise." I said, making him reach his hand over and pat me on the top of the thigh as I swallowed hard.

"Thank you Kookie." he said softly. I so badly wanted to tell him that I understood his struggle more than he knew, but I just didn't have it in me to say it yet. I had never admitted it out loud to anyone before, and it was too much to process right now. 

The ride to his parents' house didn't take too long and in truth, Jimin only lived a few streets away from me. As we pulled up to a comfortable looking house, Jimin smiled as he turned off the engine.

"Well, this is home! I'm sure my mother is going to be thrilled that you accepted the invitation, so I apologize in advance." he said as we got out of the car and made our way to his front door. I was about to ask why when he called out to her that he was home.

"Jiminie? Is that you? Did you bring your little friend home finally?" she asked, making me blush.

"She has asked me that every day of dance practice for the last week. Yes mom, I did." he replied as I heard a rustling around in the kitchen and a beautiful, middle-aged woman coming around with the same bright smile that Jimin always gave me.

"Oh! Finally!! You must be Jungkook, our Jiminie has told us all about you!" she said, making me fluster even more. He was talking about me to his parents?

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am." I said, bowing slightly as she cooed and put her hand over her chest.

"Oh, he is so polite and cute! Keep this one around Jimin, please." she said, making Jimin blush now and roll his eyes.

"Where is Dad?" he asked, clearing his throat and seeming to get uncomfortable.

"He had to work late this evening, but he should be back soon." she replied, making me smile. We ate dinner, his mom being sweet and very outgoing, making me laugh at half the things she would say to embarrass poor Jimin. Jimin showed me around his house afterward, including his room which made me want to swoon. As soon as I stepped into his room I was overwhelmed by the scent of him, making me close my eyes for a moment and take a slow breath in through my nose.

"So Jungkook...I was wondering if maybe next time after practice you wanted to come stay the night here with me. It will be a Friday, so it's not like we will have any homework to do." Jimin said, making me swallow and my mouth go dry. He wanted me to stay the night here? With him?

"I would like that very much." I replied, making him grin.

"Do you have to be home at any particular time?" he asked making me shake my head.

"No, as long as it isn't too late, my parents shouldn't mind." I replied, as he smiled bigger.

"Awesome! Come on, let's chill for a bit, shall we?" he asked, motioning to his bed. I felt every hair on my body stand up as I agreed, walking slowly to follow him to the bed. He climbed up in it and laid with his top half against the wall, and I copied him, sticking a little closer to the edge of the bed. I was thinking about everything disgusting and vile that I possibly could to will away the boner that was beginning to stir in my pants.

"So what did you want to do, hyung?" I asked, making him look over at me.

"I think we are going to be very good friends, Kook. I want to be anyway." he said, a smile spreading across my face involuntarily.

"Me too." I said softly, playing with my fingers.

"Good! I know one thing that friends do, is tell each other things that no one else knows. Like you already know that I'm gay, which isn't common knowledge. Another thing about me is, I am trying to apply for a double major in college next year. I don't want my parents to know so they won't be disappointed if I can't keep up with it, but I am. What about you Kook? I want to know everything." he smiled, making my stomach lurch. Could I really tell him?

"I'm a virgin." I blurted, slapping my hand over my mouth before my face heated up so much I could probably rival a stop sign. I wasn't ready to tell him about my sexuality yet, and this is what I came up with?!

"Well, I lost mine around your age so I can't say anything. There is nothing wrong with that though, Kookie! Are you saving yourself for a special girl?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"N-Not exactly." I said, biting my lip and looking down at my hands. I felt my chest ache, my stomach clench, my heart beat pounding in my ears as I began worrying my hands in the edge of my shirt.

"Oh hey, Jungkook don't be upset. That's nothing to be ashamed of! If anything, it's sweet. I'm sure she will be one lucky girl." he said softly, making me bite my lip and try to hold back the tears I felt beginning to burn my eyes.

"That's not it hyung. I'm just...God I'm such a coward. Here you tell me all these things about you and you are so brave, and I can't..." I trailed off, my throat going tight. Jimin sighed and reached over, gripping one of my hands in his, squeezing it and making me look up at him as I wiped at my eyes with my free hand.

"You are not a coward. I'm sorry if I upset you or pushed you to reveal something you didn't feel comfortable revealing. That wasn't my intention at all." he replied in a soft voice, making fresh tears spill from my eyes. The truth I was hold back was crushing me, wrapping like a vice around my heart and lungs, suffocating me.

"Don't apologize hyung, please. It's not you, it's something I did wrong. You have always been open and honest with me, and I haven't been with you." I said, wiping my tears away from my face.

"Oh gosh, Jungkook please don't cry. Whatever it is, don't think it will make me like you any less. You are such a nice person, and you like me and don't look down on me..." Jimin trailed off, making me let out an audible sob. This was going horribly. He finally had me over and in his room and I was on his bed sobbing. Way to ruin your chances Jungkook.

"I'm just so afraid." I whispered, making him squeeze my hand.

"Did you kill someone or something?" he asked, making the frustration of him not knowing bubble forth, and before I could stop myself, I outed myself to him.

"I'm gay too, hyung." I said, making his eyes widen before he giggled rubbed his hand over mine.

"That's all?" he asked, sounding relieved.

"I...I've never said it out loud before. No one knows. Please, please don't tell anyone." I begged, making him look at me sadly before giving me a soft smile.

"Oh Jungkook, I would never. It's not my place to out you, so I would never do something so disrespectful and harmful to you." he said, making me let out broken sobs, drawing my free hand up to my face and covering it as best as I could.

"I'm sorry I didn't t-tell you." I sobbed, feeling like the dam broke and there were no stopping the tears now.

"Jungkook, can I cuddle you without making you uncomfortable?" Jimin asked, making me nod quickly. He scooted down to lay on his back and opened his arms, pulling me to his chest and wrapping his arms around me, shushing me as he rubbed my back.

"Don't apologize for a thing. This is a hard moment for anyone, and I feel privileged that you felt close enough to me to share it with me. I cried like a baby when I told my parents, because it was really hard for me too. So don't you feel bad for this. Your emotions are completely valid, whatever you are feeling right now." he said softly into my hair as he kissed the top of my head, making my heart pound like crazy as I let out a few more quiet sobs.

"You are too nice to me." I said softly, burying my face in his chest for a moment.

"Was...was another reason you were afraid because of your father?" he asked as I nodded quickly.

"He would be so hateful to me." I mumbled, sniffling as I thought of the horrors that would take place if he were to find out.

"I'm so sorry you don't have someone to be supportive of you at home. But you do have me, and if you allow my parents to know, they will support you quietly from the sidelines too. You deserve to have that, and you have it here, okay? Don't be afraid." Jimin said softly as I felt my body trembling. 

"Thank you, thank you so much hyung." I said, as he squeezed me tighter. We didn't move or say anything else for a while until I felt my body start to relax. Once the shock had worn off, I realized exactly how close Jimin and my bodies were, his massive and muscular thigh practically pressed against my crotch. In the few seconds it took me to realize that, I started popping a very unwanted boner, making me pull back from our cuddle session quickly, biting my lip and praying he didn't notice.

"It's alright, Jungkook. It's been an emotional day." he said, making me want to smack myself in the forehead.

"Y-Yeah, it has been. Um...I actually better get home soon, but I will ask my parents if they don't care if I stay the night on Friday. They should be alright with it." I said, making him smile as he sat up while I scooted out of bed.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. And Jungkook? I'm proud of you." Jimin said, giving me a small smile. I felt my heart race and I felt like it would never stop, now knowing that the boy I had been crushing on for over a year now knew about my sexuality and that he shared the same one, that I came out to him and that we cuddled on the bed afterward...that would be a memory I would hold on to forever.

________________________  
________________________


	3. Chapter 3

"So it's today you won't be home, right?" my mom asked as I shoveled breakfast down quickly.

"Yes Mom. I am going to practice after school and then to Jimin's house afterward." I said through a mouthful of food.

"Do you have everything packed?" she asked as I nodded and motioned my head toward the duffel bag sitting by the front door.

"So how long have you and this Jimin boy been friends now? Why haven't we met him?" my father asked, making me take a larger swallow than necessary of my food.

"We've been friends for a while now. He is actually my sunbae and has been taking me under his wing a bit." I said, losing my appetite for the rest of my breakfast.

"Oh, your sunbae really? I can't wait to meet him! Our little Jungkookie is even winning over his seniors now." my mom said, making me flush slightly as I shook my head.

"Nah, he is just a nice person is all. Well, I better get going or I am going to be late. I'll be back tomorrow sometime in the afternoon, if that is still okay." I said, slinging my backpack onto my back.

"Just make sure you're home for dinner. Enjoy yourself sweetie." My mom said, leaning up and kissing the side of my head as I smiled at her.

"Thanks Mom. See you guys later." I said, quickly rushing to the door and grabbing my duffel before my parents could say anything else. The day dragged on like crazy, and I couldn't seem to concentrate on a single class, both nervous and excited for my evening to come with Jimin. It would be the first time we had been able to spend alone since my embarrassing evening of coming out to him. I wanted to erase that evening, and show him I could be a normal guy, not an emotional and stuttering mess.

Dance eventually came around and I rushed in, in just enough time to warm up quickly before rehearsals started. Jimin smiled at me from across the room, making my stomach flutter as I tried to smile back in the least creepy way possible. Soon I was too caught up in attempting to master the intense choreography that we were learning to notice anything else. As exhausting as class was, it went by in the blink of an eye and I never quite felt like I had enough time to get the moves down exactly how I wanted to. I stared into the mirror as the students began clearing out before walking over to my bag, picking up the towel on it and dabbing the sweat that was clinging to my skin. I heard Jimin's voice on the other side of the now almost empty room, making me smile and look up in his direction, but my smile dropped immediately when I looked up to observe the conversation he was having.

"It's disgusting the way you stare at him." one of the girls said, crossing her arms and looking Jimin up and down as if he was the scum beneath her feet.

"I don't stare at him any more than anyone else, so I don't know what you're talking about." Jimin refuted, rubbing his own towel down his face.

"Don't even try to play dumb. We all know you are a queer and I'm sure the captain wouldn't appreciate you staring at him the way you do." the guy standing beside the girl with the annoyed look on her face said. I felt my blood begin to boil as I started making my way over toward them.

"He is our captain Minsoo, I'm watching him so I can get down the moves, just like anyone else. If it was you, I would be looking at either of you the same way, so don't mistake my attention." Jimin responded, almost rolling his eyes.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little fag." Minsoo said, shoving Jimin hard and making him stumble. Before I knew it, my feet were moving faster than I could process, getting over to Jimin and the asshole in his face.

"Hey!" I shouted, just in time for Minsoo to look my direction and my fist to connect with his face. His hand immediately flew up to grip his face as he stumbled and felt to the ground, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Minsoo!" the girl said, squatting down by his side and then looking up at me with daggers in her eyes.

"If either of you dare speak to him that way again or touch him again, you'll get the same treatment. That includes you, bitch. I don't care if you are a girl, insult my friend and you will regret opening that whore mouth of yours, got it?" I almost growled as she helped Minsoo to his feet. They both rushed out of the room leaving me there seething for a moment as I watched them retreat. I felt my anger beginning to lessen as I turned to look at Jimin. He stood there, his eyes wide, his face set in the only thing I could guess would be shock.

"Jungkook, you shouldn't have done that." he said, still staring at me with wide eyes.

"You are my friend and they were insulting you and he pushed you! I won't let anyone get away with that as long as I'm around. I know I might be younger, but I'm not small. I can take care of it." I said, making Jimin open and close his mouth a few times.

"You might get in trouble if he says something. I don't want you to get in trouble on my account." he replied, looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry about that, Jimin. He deserved it anyway." I said, making Jimin sigh slightly as he looked down. He stepped forward and grabbed my wrist, holding onto it before looking up at me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, making me shake my head.

"If there is one thing my asshole father has taught me, it was how to throw a punch. Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled, making him shake his head and give me a small smile.

"Come on Rocky, let's get back to the house." he said, making me laugh as he dropped my wrist and shoved my shoulder slightly. A comfortable silence resumed as we made our way to the car, but as we got in, Jimin put the keys in the ignition and sat there for a moment, just staring at the wheel, his slightly damp hair falling forward on his forehead.

"Hyung, are you okay?" I asked, making him shake his head in awareness and give me a soft smile.

"You know, as much as I wish you wouldn't have done that, I appreciate it, Kook. It's been so long since someone has actually stood up for me when things like that happened, I forgot what it felt like. Thank you." He said quietly before placing his hand over mine. I swallowed hard and felt my heart beat begin to pound in my ears as I looked down at our hands and then back up at his expression.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked, as I watched his smile falter slightly.

"Not as often anymore. It used to be a daily thing, but it's not nearly as bad now." He replied, making me feel angry inside. How could anyone treat someone as nice and beautiful as Jimin badly?

"Well if they bother you, you come straight to me, okay hyung?" I said, making him let out that adorable giggle before he turned the car on.

"Alright, Kook you will be the first to know." he said as he buckled up, winking at me. I felt my mouth run try as I gave him a slightly shaky smile and buckled my own seatbelt.

"I am warning you, my mother is probably going to be super in-your-face, so be prepared. She means well, she just...doesn't know her boundaries sometimes. And she likes you." he chuckled, making me smile.

"I think it's a mom thing. Mine can be the same way sometimes." I replied, making his smile widen. As we pulled into the house, I felt as though each thud of my heart was audible, my palms getting sweaty as he turned the car off.

"Jungkook, you look like you've seen a ghost. Relax, I promise it will be fine. You got along fine last time, it will be great." Jimin reassured, reaching over and squeezing the top of my thigh. I nodded as he let go and reached back to grab his duffel before getting out of the car. I grabbed my own from the floor before getting out of the car and following Jimin to the front door. As he opened it, we were immediately hit with the delicious smell of dinner cooking, making me forget my nerves for a moment and my mouth begin to water.

"Jimin, is that you?" I heard his mom's voice call from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we are here." he said, closing the door behind us.

"Good timing! You boys have just enough time to shower before dinner!" she called, making him smile and lead me toward the stairs. I followed him up and to the bathroom as he turned on the lights and turned to smile at me.

"Alright, fresh towels are in the closet here. I'm going to go shower in my parent's bathroom, so go ahead on down when you are finished, and I'll meet you there." He explained before walking back towards the door.

"Okay, thank you." I replied as he grinned at me one more time before slipping out of the bathroom and shutting the door. I blew out a slow breath before starting the shower and peeling my clothes from my body. As I stepped in and began washing, I began to think about where I was. I was in Jimin's bathroom, in his shower...where he also got naked and washed his exquisite body. 

"Fuck, no no no." I whispered harshly under my breath as I began to get a boner, making me shake my head and try my best to ignore it. Thankfully once I began concentrating on washing up, it went away as quickly as it came. The last thing I needed to do was be stuck in the bathroom trying to get rid of a boner before going downstairs to meet Jimin's parents. After I finished washing up, I dressed into some sweatpants and a baggy white t-shirt before heading downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could hear Jimin and his mom talking in the kitchen, making me slow my steps.

"Jimin, he actually threw a punch for you?? I don't care anything else about him, your friend Kookie is okay in my book." I heard her say, making Jimin scoff.

"Okay, but please don't bombard him." Jimin replied, making me smile slightly.

"Oh please, I'm a mom, I'm allowed." she responded, as I felt my stomach flip a little.

"Are you gonna go in there son?" I heard a deep voice say behind me, making me jump and spin around.

"Jesus. I'm s-sorry sir." I said, swallowing and giving him a polite bow. He waved his hands and chuckled before patting me on the back.

"Don't worry, I know it can be a bit nerve wracking, but they mean well." he said, giving me a kind smile as I couldn't help but give him a slight smile back. I nodded and walked into the kitchen, making Jimin stop and look at me with a bright smile. 

"Ahhh let me see our champion Jungkook! Always so handsome." she said, walking over and cupping my face, making Jimin groan.

"Ma, please! You're going to make him want to never come over here again." Jimin replied, his head tilted back as I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, gosh and I just love that smile. You are welcome here any time you like." She replied, rocking my face slightly in her hands before letting go. 

"Darling, I think the boy is a bit shy." Jimin's dad said from behind me, making my face feel hot as I ducked my head slightly.

"Aw is he? That is too cute!" she replied, walking over to the stove and grabbing the pot of soup and bringing it over to the table. 

"Have a seat, Kook. Do you want anything to drink? I'm having some green tea." Jimin asked as I sat down in the chair he motioned to. 

"Green tea sounds great, thank you." I replied, as he nodded and got out a second cup.

"Ok, now I want to know everything that happened today in detail and how you bravely came to our Jiminie's rescue." his mom said, sitting down across from me. I swallowed but tried my best not to be nervous as I looked upon the two people sitting across from me. I just had to remember, they were not my parents, they were Jimin's. He had already told me that they were very supportive of him, so whether or not I chose to come out to them, I had to remember that they were different. Throughout dinner, I felt like I got questioned a lot, but it never felt burdensome, or from a negative place. Their questions were more out of genuine interest of what kind of person I was. I became more and more relaxed, opening up to his parents the way I normally wouldn't to strangers. It became quite clear to me why Jimin was the way that he was, so kind and understanding, it seems his parents were exactly the same way. By the end of dinner, I felt so at home, almost like I belonged here more than I did at my own home. I tried not to dwell too much on that, but I couldn't help but think about it a bit, and wish with all of my might that I had just a tiny piece of the family life that I was being privileged to be a part of tonight.

_____________________  
_____________________  
 **(A/N: I am SO SO sorry updates have not been coming out recently. I have so much going on right now it's not even funny. I am getting ready to move to a house middle to end of next month, so that is a lot, besides work is insane as well as me having my nieces around all the time, and a million and one doctors appointments. I thank you all so much for your patience and understanding. I have had this chapter almost completed for weeks and have just now had the time to finish and edit it, that shows how little time I have right now. I am sorry if some of you are waiting for updates on other books, but I will get to them eventually. I purple you all so much!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyung, I have a question for you..." I asked as we sat on Jimin's bed once we had gone upstairs after dinner.

"Sure Kookie, what is it?" He asked, turning his attention from the music video playing on his TV to give me his full attention.

"You said that you getting picked on a lot happened a lot in the beginning but it's not as much now. I thought you said you being gay wasn't common knowledge...so how did they know?" I asked, making him almost flinch at my statement.

"Minsoo has bullied me since elementary school for one reason or another. As we hit high school, it began to dwindle when I started filling out. I think he was afraid I would retaliate when in truth, I was just happy that he stopped bullying me so much. He found out I was gay, or at least he is pretty sure I am, because my friend Kyungsoo kissed me before he moved last year. It was just a quick peck, nothing more than that, but Minsoo saw and it gave him a whole new thing to bully me about. I wanted to deny it and tell him he was making things up, but then could I really lie about who I was? I never acknowledged it, but I haven't denied it either. He doesn't deserve confirmation." Jimin replied, making me frown.

"That's terrible! Don't you worry about a thing anymore, hyung. I won't let him bother you ever again. " I grumbled, making him giggle and put his hand over mine.

"You are so sweet to look out for me, Kookie. I don't know what I did to wind up getting a great friend like you." He smiled softly.

"You deserve the world, Jiminie hyung." I replied quietly, making a soft blush appear on his face as he squeezed my hand slightly and looked at the TV.

"Thank you. I don't necessarily believe you, but you're sweet to say that." He replied. We sat there in comfortable silence again for only a few moments until the scene from the music video from showed a couple giving each other a slow kiss. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Jimin, and down to his full, luscious lips, darting my tongue out to wet my own.

"Can I ask you something else?" I asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Of course, anything Kook!" he replied, looking over at me, the light from the tv causing a cool glow on his skin.

"H-How did it feel? To you know...kiss like that?" I asked, gripping at the bottom of my shirt. His eyes widened slightly as his searched mine for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Jungkook, have you never been kissed before?" he asked. I shook my head in response, feeling my face grow warm as I broke our eye contact, it feeling too intense.

"No, I've never kissed anyone before. I've wanted to, just...never gotten to." I answered, feeling my palms get sweaty.

"Well, that is most definitely surprising. Given your age, the virginity thing, not so much. But not even being kissed? Jungkook, you're a very attractive guy, and your lips alone look so kissable!" Jimin smiled, making my heart race. I knew he was just saying those things to be nice, but still, I couldn't help but feel my heart hammering in my ears.

"Nah, nothing like your lips, hyung. Your lips look so full and....and pretty." I said, making him blush as he smiled softly at me.

"Aw, thank you Kookie! Well, to answer your question, in the right circumstances kissing can feel amazing. It takes your breath away and makes you feel like your body is on fire. It's almost hard to describe the electric feeling that runs through you as you feel their lips on yours." he said, making me swallow and shift in my seat slightly.

"That sounds really good." I said, trying to keep my voice steady as Jimin's eyes locked back onto mine.

"It is. You will see what I mean when you experience it." he replied, his eyes glancing down at my lips and then back up again.

"Hyung...do you...do you think you could help me experience it?" I asked, feeling like throwing up as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"What? Kook, I don't know if that is such a good idea. You want your first kiss to be with someone you care about. Plus, it's something you can do over again, you only get one first kiss." he replied, making my heart clench.

"I do care about you, and trust you though. You're the only one who knows about my sexuality, and I....nevermind, you're right. It's probably a bad idea." I said, feeling sick and instantly regretting ever opening my stupid mouth. Now is when I wanted the bed to open up and swallow me into a void where I would never have to face Jimin again. I stared back at the tv, trying hard not to let the disappointment eat me alive. I knew I was not good enough for him, why would he think of someone like me in that way? Before I could dig my hole of self loathing too much deeper, I felt Jimin's hand press against my cheek, making me look over at him quickly, my stomach lodging in my throat. He leaned closer to me, his face inches away from my own, and I couldn't help but feel like I was going to explode.

"Jungkook, are you sure you want me to steal your first kiss?" He asked, his voice soft and breathy. He could have just asked me to murder the whole town and I would have agreed to anything he said.

"You're not stealing it, I'm giving it to you." I said back in an equally breathy voice. His eyes flitted back and forth for a moment before he began moving forward, slowly closing the distance between our lips. It felt like he was moving in slow motion but by time our lips actually touched, I felt every part of me wake up. I sucked in a deep breath through my nose, feeling his lips softly and slowly start moving. I let a soft whimper sound out as he put just a little more pressure, moving his head slightly angled more to the side. I sat there clenching and unclenching my hands, unsure of what to do with them as he continued to kiss me softly before pulling away. I dared crack my heavy eyes open to see him looking at me with intensity, his lips glistening, his eyes heavy...damn it. Not only did I feel like I couldn't breathe, but I was now trying to shift to conceal my boner.

"Jungkook, are you sure you haven't done that before?" Jimin asked, his voice still a little breathless.

"N-No never. That was....holy shit." I said, running a shaky hand back through my hair.

"You are a really good kisser! You could have fooled me! Kind of makes me want to do it again." Jimin replied as I swallowed heavily. 

"Will you? Please?" I asked, making him give me a quick smile before diving right back in where we left off. 

"Don't be afraid to put your hands on me." Jimin said softly before pressing his lips back against mine. It was almost too much to concentrate on, his lips, the warmth of his body next to mine, or when my hands finally landed on his shoulders, feeling his firm muscles underneath his thin t-shirt. I gripped at his shoulders slightly as he let the tip of his tongue brush my lips, making me whimper and shift forward. He slid his hand on the back of my neck and up onto the back of my head as he pressed me into him a little more, all while slipping his tongue further into my mouth. I groaned into his mouth, not even ashamed at my arousal at this point. I heard him suck in a quick breath through his nose as he kissed me with a little more urgency and began flicking my tongue with his. As he tugged on my hair ever so slightly, my hands slid down his chest and back up again before hooking around his neck and winding into his hair as well. He almost growled into the kiss as he deepened it, sucking on my tongue and making me let out a full moan.

"You have to stop making noises like that." Jimin grunted as he pulled his lips from mine, only to dive right back in.

"I-I'm sorry, I kind of can't help it. Is it bad?" I asked, the next time our lips broke. He stopped kissing me for a moment to look at me with swollen lips and dark eyes.

"No, it's not bad at all. It just makes me want to do so much more than kiss you." he smirked, making me swallow hard and pant as I stared at him.

"What's stopping you?" I asked, making him giggle slightly before leaning in and kissing me very softly before leaning back again.

"Because, I don't want to jump from your first kiss to...all of that. You need to ease into it unless it was a person you felt love and affection for." Jimin replied, making me swallow hard. I wanted to tell him, to confess that I had a crush on him forever but the words got stuck in my throat. I blushed sheepishly and tried to adjust my pants, which had now become slightly uncomfortable. I saw him glance down as a bit of pink spread across his face. It was only then that I happened to look down and see that he was hard in his pants as well. Wait, Jimin kissing me made him hard?! My erection went from semi to raging at that moment, making me squirm slightly.

"Sorry hyung." I said in a soft voice, placing my hands over my crotch.

"Don't be sorry, Kook. I have a bit of a problem myself. I really enjoyed kissing you." he said, smiling softly at me, making my heart thud in my chest.

"I liked it so much. I never thought it would feel that good. It makes me curious about...a lot of other things." I said, making him giggle and lean his head against me.

"All in due time, Kook." he said softly as he stayed leaned against me, his attention now on the tv. Wait, did he mean all in due time with him? I tried not to freak out about what he just said and be in the moment. Here I was spending the night at Jimin's house, my all time crush, we just made out and here he was...cuddling me. I shouldn't ever complain if he never touches me again, because tonight I got a glimpse of heaven. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how lucky I was. I was on cloud nine and I didn't think I would ever come down again.

________________________  
________________________


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

You would think things would have been awkward after that night, but it was exactly the opposite. We went on that week like nothing happened, and we were friendlier than ever. It almost helped break the tension...almost. It helped at first, but then all I could think about was how his lips felt on mine, imagining what they felt like all over my body. I would catch my eyes drifting to his lips every time we talked or he just smiled from across the room. 

"So, you still coming over tomorrow after practice again?" Jimin asked, making me smile.

"Yeah, sounds great." I replied as he gave me a face splitting smile as he dropped his towel onto his duffel bag.

"Jimin hyung, um...my parents have expressed interest in meeting you. But you don't have to if you don't want to!" I said as he kept his smile.

"Of course I will meet your parents, Kook!" he replied as he unscrewed his water bottle.

"I just...I don't want you to ever have to suppress who you are. You are perfect just the way you are hyung, and I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything around my parents. My mom is really nice, but my dad..." I trailed off, getting a little sick in the pit of my stomach.

"Kookie, it's fine. I can survive an evening around your parents. Besides, I think I can keep my sexuality under wraps. Hell, you have to do it every day, I can make it an evening, don't worry." he said softly, making a lump form in my throat. I nodded and gave him as good of a smile as I could muster.

"Alright, I will let my parents know that you are willing to come over for dinner one night and we can do that sometime next week, if that's okay hyung." I said as he smiled and me and ruffled my damp hair.

"That sounds nice. So you come over tomorrow night, and I come over next week. Do you have any meal preferences?" he asked, as I shook my head.

"Your mom is a great cook, so I would be happy with whatever." I smiled as he nodded.

"Alright, well I guess I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Kooks." Jimin said, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Goodnight hyung." I replied as I gathered up my stuff. When I arrived back at home, my mom was already in the kitchen preparing dinner as my dad sat at the table, them talking.

"Jungkook? How was your day honey?" my mom asked as I put my duffel down by the door and slipped my shoes off.

"Long, tiring, but good." I answered as my father looked up at me.

"How is your....dance thing going?" he asked, as I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my head.

"It's going pretty great actually. I am getting much better. That reminds me, Jimin said he would be happy to come over to meet you all sometime next week." I said as my mom spun around to face me, her eyes lit up.

"Oh that's fantastic! I will cook bulgogi! Do you think he would like that?" she asked as I smiled softly at my mom's enthusiasm. 

"I'm sure he will love it, Mom." I said as she went to kiss the side of my head, wrinkling up her forehead first.

"You need a shower." she said, making me laugh. 

"I'll take one and be down for dinner." I said, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"See? You were worried for nothing. Jungkook is happy and he's made a friend!" I heard my mom say as I made it to the foot of the stairs.

"If you say so. I'll have to be the judge of that." I heard my father reply as I swallowed hard. 

The rest of the evening, I couldn't help but feel a bit of worry settled in my chest. Jimin was the single greatest thing that had ever happened to me, and truly nothing had happened except that one kiss, and we were simply good friends, even if I wasn't over the schoolboy crush I had over him. If anything, that kiss only solidified it. 

The next day during class, I went hard, harder than I had yet. I was practicing the moves with such sharpness as I felt the music almost flow through me. Once the music stopped and all that was heard was the panting of my fellow teammates, the captain clapped, focusing our attention back on him.

"That was a great run. Jeon, great job today, keep up the good work." he said as I suppressed a smile.

"Thank you subaenim." I said, as he smiled at me through the reflection. I caught Jimin's eye through the mirror, a big beaming smile across his face almost making me weak in the knees. As soon as everyone had left, Jimin came bounding up to me, wrapping his sticky arms around me and pulling me into his damp chest.

"You did so great, Kook! I'm so proud of you! You are really getting it down." he said, leaning back and smiling so brightly at me.

"All thanks to you hyung. You've helped me so much." I said, as he shook his head, looking at me softly.

"No, I told you, you are amazing all on your own." he said, his voice even softer as his eyes searched mine. I felt my face getting hot under his gaze as my stomach began to flutter, looking into the warmth of his eyes.

"Hyung..." I breathed softly as he reached down and gripped my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm trying really hard to be a good hyung to you Kook, but you are making it really difficult for me." he said quietly as I felt my eyes widen. 

"What? I-" I started before he squeezed my hand tightly, shaking his head.

"Not here. Let's go back to mine and then we'll talk, okay?" he said as I nodded quickly. I felt like I could barely hear anything over the thrumming sound of my heart in my ears as I gathered my stuff together and slung my bag over my shoulder. I wordlessly followed him out of the studio and to his car, feeling my nerves mount as we both got into his car and he shut his door.

"Hyung, did I do something wrong?" I asked, trying not to let him hear the nerves in my voice. 

"No Jungkook, you haven't done anything wrong, I promise." he said, reaching over and squeezing my leg right above my knee before starting the car. I could feel the heat still through my basketball shorts from where he had gripped me as I buckled my seatbelt. 

"My parents aren't going to be home tonight. They have date night planned, so they left money for pizza. Is pizza okay with you? If not I can order some chicken or something." he said, making my nerves skyrocket even more. We would be alone in the house together? Not like anything was going to happen between Jimin and I, but just thinking about the possibility made my body tingle.

"Pizza is fine. Can I uh, take a shower when we get there though? I feel kind of gross after working so hard today." I replied as I saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten slightly, his body language tense a little bit.

"Of course. I will take one in my parent's bathroom while you shower in mine and then we can order pizza." he said, smiling as he stared out of the windshield. We were silent the rest of the way back to his place and even remained silent as we walked into his house. As we got to the top of the stairs, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, letting out a slow shaky breath. As I stripped and showered, my mind went a hundred places, places of where this conversation may go that he wanted to have and with each scenario, my insides became more twisted with anxiety. I tried to remain calm and cool as I dried off and dressed, give myself a small peptalk.

"Okay Jungkook, you've got this. Everything's fine. He is your hyung, your good friend. Nothing weird is going on, everything is just fine." I whispered to myself as I stared in the foggy mirror, ruffling up my hair. I let out one more slow breath before opening the door. I picked up my bag to take it to Jimin's room and as I opened the door, all calm went out the window. Jimin stood there in sweat pants and nothing else. His back was to me, slender yet muscular at the same time, and as he turned, I swallowed. His softly chiseled chest and abdomen rippled with his movement, making me lick my lips as I cast my gaze aside and tossed my bag onto the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you before you were dressed." I said as he giggled slightly, making me look back up at him.

"Jungkook, you're fine. Hey, before we eat, can I talk to you?" Jimin asked, making me nod quickly and grip my sweatpants in my hand a little bit.

"S-Sure hyung. What about?" I asked as he took a step closer to me.

"What I said earlier, about trying to be a good hyung to you...I am really trying hard. You are a good friend to me and I feel close to you, and I don't want to mess anything up. I want to be a good hyung." he said, as I wrinkled my forehead.

"You are, hyung. You are the best, really. You have done so much for me already and you know something about me that no one else does." I replied as he gave me an almost sad smile. 

"I don't think you understand Kookie. You see...I feel like a bad hyung, a really really bad one right now." he said, looking down as he shifted on his feet. I closed the distance between us and stood right in front of him, reaching down to grip his hand.

"I couldn't ever view you as a bad one. You are wonderful." I replied as he looked back up at me, his eyes swimming with something I couldn't decipher.

"No, I'm not. I want to be a good friend to you and not mess anything up and it's really hard when all I've been able to think about since we kissed is doing it again." he said, as my heart skipped a beat, making me open my eyes wide in shock.

"I don't see how that could mess anything up." I said, my voice coming out entirely too breathy. He looked deeper into my eyes as his tongue darted out go lick his lips.

"You want it too?" he asked as I nodded so quickly it made him giggle.

"I've been able to think about little else. I didn't want to freak you out or make you uncomfortable because you did it before as a favor." I replied as he licked his lips again and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Then Jungkook..." he started but before he could say anything else, I crashed my lips into his, making him suck in a quick breath through his nose. He slipped his hands from my shoulders, up the sides of my neck and into the base of my hair. He gripped at my hair and tugged slightly, making me moan into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him flush into me, the warmth from his skin transferring through my thin t-shirt. 

"Come on, on the bed." he said, pulling me backward toward his bed. He slipped backward and rested his back against the wall as he motioned for me to come forward.

"Come get on my lap." he said as I swallowed. Was this really happening? I climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap before resting slightly against his lap. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me down, pressing his pillowy lips into mine. I moaned slightly as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me press into him. His other hand reached for the edge of my t-shirt and slipped up inside it, his warm hands splaying across my back. I whimpered and moaned as he sucked my tongue into his mouth, closing his soft lips over it and creating a perfect suction. I couldn't help but think of how that would feel over my dick and felt myself get rock hard in an instant. When he released my tongue, I tried to copy his movements, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. I moved slightly and felt him hardening underneath me, causing my cock to twitch in my pants. As I shifted against him he pulled our lips apart, gasping slightly as he looked up at me with eyes blown wide.

"You're so hard Kook." he breathed as I nodded quickly gripping his hair.

"Yeah, you uh...tend to do that to me." I said, feeling my face get hot. 

"Do I now? Seems like I should take responsibility for it then, hmm?" Jimin asked as I bit my lip and nodded quickly.

"Y-Yeah, please do." I said as he smirked slightly as his eyes darkened.

"I don't want to push you too far. Do you want to just like...ride my thigh?" he asked as I almost sputtered, gripping his shoulders tight as my cock managed to get even harder.

"You can touch me hyung, really. Please, please touch me. I want you to." I said as he nodded and slid his hand softly up and down my back.

"Alright, but if it gets too much, or you are uncomfortable or want me to stop, you have to say so. Promise me." he said, as I nodded quickly.

"I promise." I breathed as he leaned up and kissed me again, this time softer and slower. I broke the kiss and let out a gasp as he brushed his hand over my hardened length through my pants, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You good?" he asked as I let out a shaky breath, opening my eyes to look back down at him.

"Good, good." I breathed as he nodded and kissed me again. I let my eyes flutter shut as I felt his fingertips playing with the edge of my sweatpants, and before I had time to process it, they were being pulled out, my cock springing free. He broke the kiss to look down, his eyes widening as he looked back up at me with heaviness in his eyes.

"Kookie, you're...you're really big." he said as he wrapped his hand around my base, making me squeeze my eyes shut. 

"Mmmnnn Jiminie hyung." I breathed as he began to flick his wrist upward, stroking softly. I couldn't help but let out soft moans, thrust my hips toward his hand. I let my hands roam down his chest, brushing over his nipples as I felt him press up into my ass, letting out a little whimper of his own.

"I would love to feel you inside me one day. Would you like that?" he asked, bringing his hand up to my head and running his thumb back and forth over it, smearing the beads of precum around.

"Yes yes, want to feel you." I said as I felt the pleasure causing a burning to spread through my body. I felt like we had just started and already I was experiencing more pleasure than I ever had from any orgasm I gave myself.

"Yeah? Want to feel my tight heat wrapped around this big cock of yours? My God you would fill me up so good." He breathed, my cock throbbing in his hand. He began stroking faster as I nodded, unable to hold back my moans now as I thrusted my hips upward, fucking into his hand as best as I could. 

"Mnnn feels so good! Ha- so good!" I whimpered as my cock began hardening even more, almost on the border of painful. I felt my balls aching with the need for release, the burn curling in my belly as he stroked me faster.

"I want to see you fall apart for me. Want you to cum for me Kook. I want to be the first one to make you feel this way." he said as he flicked his wrist faster, his hand tightening more around me as I felt myself edging closer and closer.

"I-I'm not going to last. H-Hyung I'm gonna cum." I warned, dropping my head back as my toes curled in pleasure, my body tightening for the release to come.

"Cum for me, just for me." he said softly. I looked down and as I locked eyes with him, I curled in, jerking and moaning uncontrollably as my orgasm crashed over me. He continued to stroke me, milking me through my orgasm until I was panting and shaking. I cracked my eyes back open to see my ropes of cum painting his abdomen and chest as I felt a hot flush spread across my cheeks.

"That was incredible. Sorry for the uh...mess." I said as he smiled at me beautifully. I could feel his cock still hard underneath me, making me wiggle slightly as he tucked my softening cock back into my pants.

"You are so amazing, Jungkook. I hope I didn't push you too far, but I have been picturing what you would look like falling apart, and it was more than I could have ever imagined." he said, biting his lip.

"You didn't push me too far. In fact...can I return the favor?" I asked, as his eyes widened slightly.

"You want to?" he asked as I nodded quickly, slipping off of his lap to be beside him. He shifted side to side slightly, slipping his sweatpants down below his erection. As it sprang out, I licked my lips, watching the way the tip glistened with precum. His cock wasn't quite as long as mine, but was a little thicker, making me lick my lips again. 

"Here." Jimin said as he gripped my wrist. He brought my hand up to his chest and slid it down his chest and abdomen, gathering my cum against my hand before placing my hand over his cock. 

"Fuck." I breathed, feeling my softened cock already hardening again in my pants. I gripped the base of his cock and began sliding my hand up and down his throbbing length, feeling it pulse inside my hand. I felt that fire return in my belly as I heard him let out a soft, breathy moan, his eyes fluttering shut as he tilted his head back.

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint you. I-I'm not going to last long after all that buildup." he said, his voice still breathy as I began to stroke him a little firmer and faster, my hand slipping over the smooth skin of his cock wet by my cum.

"Never...you could never disappoint me. You're so hot, hyung." I said, my voice a little rough still after my orgasm. He whimpered as he began to slowly and methodically thrust upward as I continued to stroke him. I watched everything about him as I squeezed his cock in my hand, rubbing over the head as I did. The way his thick lips parted, soft angelic moans spilling from his mouth, his eyes fluttered shut, his abdomen tensing with pleasure, him gripping the sheets on the far side of him. 

"K-Kookie, you're so good at this." he whimpered. I stilled my hand for a second and paid special attention to his head, digging my thumb a little into the slit as he gasped and jerked his hips forward. I began stroking him harder as his cock became unbelievably hard in my hand, his moans getting higher pitched and louder as his breathing got heavier.

"You going to cum for me, hyung?" I asked as he gripped my wrist, nodding quickly as I squeezed a little tighter, stroking steadily as I saw his body tensing.

"Oh! Oh just like that! Gonna cum!" he moaned, squirming underneath my hand. Within a few more strokes of my hand, I felt his warm cum spilling out onto my hand and his abdomen as he moaned, writhing around in pleasure. I made sure to milk every last drop, burning every last detail into my mind as I stroked him through his climax until he began to whimper and come down with shaky breaths. I leaned over him and kissed him slightly, unable to hold back after seeing the beautiful sight I just witnessed, one that had been the star of my wet dreams on more than one occasion.

"You are so beautiful." I said as he looked up at me through heavy eyes, smiling softly.

"You...you are beautiful." he said, making me smile softly at him. I simply stared at his post-orgasmic glow, not thinking about what was next or where this was headed. I just stared at the beauty before me.

_____________________  
_____________________


	6. Chapter 6

"Jungkook, you look like you're going to throw up! Are you really that afraid?" Jimin asked as he slipped on a jean jacket over his white t-shirt.

"I'm just nervous. My dad can be a real asshole. and honestly I don't care if he is to me, but I don't want him to be to you." I said, worrying my hands slightly.

"Don't worry, I can handle assholes. Besides, they won't know anything about what happens here between us, so we are just good friends as far as they know, right?" he asked, walking up to me and cupping my chin in his hand, forcing me to look into his beautiful eyes. My heart hammered and my mouth ran dry at the implication that we were more than friends.

"Right." I breathed before he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. 

"Good. See? Everything will be fine. I know how to charm the pants off of parents, trust me." Jimin grinned as he let go of me and squeezed my hand.

"You haven't met my dad." I mumbled as he laughed, fixing his hair slightly. 

"Even if he is an asshole to me, I have a thick skin. I won't take it personally, and it won't make me like you any less. I would never blame you for the way your father is." he said as I nodded and let out a sigh.

"Alright, let's do this I guess." I said as he giggled.

"I tell you what...there is something I've been wanting to try with you for a little bit and it has really been on my mind a lot lately. If you can hold it together, when we come back here tomorrow after practice, I will try it out, and trust me...you want it." he said as he bit his lip, making me swallow hard and my cock twitch.

"Fuck, stop. I can't go anywhere with a boner." I said as he let out a hearty laugh and walked toward the door.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get your mind off of bad things. Come on, let's go get this dinner over with." he said as we walked out of his room.

"You boys have a good time at dinner. Give our greeting to your parents!" his mom said with a bright smile.

"Will do Mrs. Park!" I said as we headed to the front door.

"I'll see you Saturday evening for dinner here, right? Lamb skewers okay?" she said, almost making me drool.

"You are going to make me never want to leave." I said as she laughed.

"See you later tonight." Jimin smiled as he opened the door and we walked outside. As we got into Jimin's car and buckled up, I felt my nerves go back on edge again, but tried to hide it so as not to worry him. When we pulled into the driveway of my house however, I couldn't help but let out a shaky breath.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine." he said as I nodded and got out of the car. I just had to act natural, and he would never know. I walked us through the front door and slipped my shoes off, immediately being met with the smell of dinner cooking in the kitchen.

"Mom, we're here!" I called as I heard something clang in the kitchen as she came shuffling out, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh sweetheart, welcome home. And this must be the famous Jimin I've heard so much about! Welcome to our home! I hope you're hungry." My mother fawned as Jimin giggled.

"Yes ma'am, and it smells delicious." Jimin smiled as my mother beamed at him.

"Well, come on inside and have a seat at the table. Your father will be down in a moment." she said as I swallowed and led Jimin further into the house to the dining room. 

"Here, sit next to me." I said as he smiled at me and took his place at the table.

"Evening, son. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" my father said as he came into the room.

"Father, this is my sunbae Jimin hyung." I said, feeling everything go on edge as my father hummed, sitting down.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Jimin said as my father looked him over, nodding and taking a sip of his water.

"Jungkook here tells me you are teaching him in dance?" He responded, his voice almost sounding pained that it was something he had to admit out loud, that his son was a dancer.

"Oh not exactly, sir. We are on the same dance team, but we just practice longer together, you know, putting in the extra work. Jungkook is really good though, a natural. He has good rhythm and awareness of his movement. He is strong too." Jimin said as my father hmphed.

"I tried to get him to join the basketball team, but no he wanted dance. Don't understand it myself, thought it was a little suspect, but at least he is applying himself and giving it his all. We Jeons don't quit." my father said, making me internally cringe. 

"Dinner is here." my mom broke it up, bringing in the large bowl of bulgogi and a large bowl of rice to go along with all the side dishes already sitting there.

"It looks delicious Mrs. Jeon. Thank you both for inviting me into your home." Jimin smiled, making my heart warm.

"Well, we wanted to see who our Jungkookie has been spending so much time with! You're the first friend he has had to dinner, you know." his mother said, beginning to pass around the dishes.

"Mom, please." I said, feeling my face flush.

"So, how is dance coming along? Jungkook is pretty tight lipped about your practices." she said as I distracted myself with putting food on my plate.

"It's going great, actually. Our captain is submitting a performance request to the school so if that is approved, we will get to put on a performance for the entire school. It will be the whole group and there will be solos and smaller groups too." Jimin said as I felt myself get nervous.

"Oh, that will be so exciting to see!" my mom beamed, looking between Jimin and myself.

"It won't be any of that ballet stuff I hope. You don't need to be prancing around in those panty hose things for the whole school to see. Not my son." My dad said, making me sigh.

"No, we aren't doing ballet. We are doing many different styles, but ballet isn't one of them." I said as my father looked me over.

"Maybe you both can put on a performance together!" my mom said, making me look over at Jimin who was giving me a bright smile.

"That could be fun, but it will really be up to our captain." Jimin replied as my dad screwed up his face.

"Aren't there any girls in your group to dance with? I mean my God, I would have never agreed to this if I would have known it was all men." my father asked, the distaste obvious in his voice.

"There are, it all just depends on the choreography and what the captain has planned." Jimin replied as the table grew silent.

"So Jimin, what do your parents do for a living?" my mom broke the silence, making me thankful that they conversation was steering away from dance. They began talking, my mom asking questions, Jimin politely answering all of her questions, my father making a gruff comment every now and then. By time the dinner was over, I felt so worn out from being nervous that my stomach was threatening to push up everything I had eaten. 

"Thank you so much for dinner, it was delicious." Jimin said as he slipped his shoes on at the door.

"I am glad you came, and now that you have been by, don't be a stranger!" My mom said, giving him a wave.

"I'm going to walk Jimin out, I'll be right back." I said, slipping my shoes on as well. As soon as we got outside, I let a huge breath of relief making Jimin giggle.

"I'd say that went..pretty well." he said as I scoffed.

"You don't have to be polite hyung, my dad was a crass dick as usual, although he wasn't as bad as he can be." I replied, making him give me a sad smile.

"Your mom is very nice. I did enjoy myself, Kook. Don't worry, it doesn't change my opinion of you, it just makes me admire you that much more." he said as he reached his car.

"Why is that?" I asked as he gave me a coy smile and opened his door.

"Because, you are such a wonderful individual even with all that negativity. You have a beautiful soul Kookie and I'm just happy I get to see it." he said, making my face flush.

"Thanks hyung. You're pretty amazing yourself." I said as he chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and remember... we have new and fun things to do." he winked as he got into the car. Fuck, he couldn't do that shit to me when I had to go back into the house. I took a couple deep calming breaths as I watched him drive off, shaking my head. I walked back in the house, slipping my shoes off as my mom smiled at me, peeking around the corner.

"I am glad we got to meet Jimin, he seems like a very nice boy! It puts me at ease to know that is who you are spending your time with." she said, making me give her a soft smile.

"Thanks Mom, he said you were very nice." I said, making her smile bigger.

"Aw, so sweet." she said, as I couldn't help but let my smile grow. I headed towards the stairs and was about halfway up when I heard my father calling my name, making me close my eyes and still.

"Yes sir?" I asked, turning to face the living room.

"Don't expect to join the team again next year." he said, making me get angry at the drop of a hat.

"Why not?" I asked, making him furrow his brow.

"Because I said you won't be, and there is to be no more further discussion about it." he said as I let out a breath of exasperation. 

"I don't understand why! What, because there are other guys on the team? Because I may have to dance with a few?" I asked, his face turning angry.

"I said there would be no more discussion!! I will not have my son dancing around stage in front of the entire school and their families, making a mockery of us. I went against my better judgement letting you join in the first place, but the thought of you prancing around with a bunch of men on stage is crossing a major line." he shouted as I felt my fists clenching and my face getting hot with anger.

"So chasing around a bunch of sweaty men in a sport where you throw a ball to one another and are naked in the locker rooms after is any different?" I replied back as my father stood and began marching up the stairs at me. He gripped the collar of my shirt and yanked me down a couple of stairs until my face was even and inches from his own.

"Now you listen, and you listen well. If you ever speak to me like that again, I will yank you from that school and send you to the military academy like I originally intended, but unfortunately let your mother talk me out of. What I say in this house goes, end...of...discussion. Now are we clear?" he said, his voice low and toxic. I felt tears stinging behind my eyes, but refused to let them show in front of him.

"Yes sir." I gritted out through my tense jaw as he shoved me back, making me stumble back onto the stairs.

"Now get out of my sight." he said as I looked at him, such anger and hatred coursing through me as I quickly got to my feet and stumbled up the stairs. I rushed into my room and slammed the door shut, growling as I let angry tears fall. I punched my fist into the wall behind my door, making a dent in the wall as I leaned my forehead against it and breathed heavily. Why was he such a dick? Why couldn't I just be myself? Would I ever escape this hell?

______________  
______________


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at practice, I poured every bit of frustration and anger into my movements until my muscles ached and my breath came out in ragged pants, my skin sticky with sweat. 

"Damn Jeon, you should show up with this kind of fire every day." our captain said as I wiped off with my towel and drank a few sips from my water bottle.

"Thank you sunbaenim." I said with a sigh.

"I wanted to let you all know that I received word that we will be granted a performance, they are looking at the academic calendar and will let us know when they have a date narrowed down. If anyone has any requests, pairings or choreography they would like to submit to be considered for the show, get with me next week." he announced as I swallowed and felt a rock in the pit of my stomach. Last week, this would have excited me and now...I dreaded it. Finally everyone began to leave, leaving Jimin and I alone in the studio as I grabbed my duffel bag. 

"Jungkook, is everything okay? You seem...off." he said as he slung his own bag on his shoulder.

"I'm... I'm fine hyung." I said, keeping my eyes off of his gaze.

"Let's just head to my place, hmm?" he asked, giving me a soft smile as I glanced up at him. I nodded and followed him out to his car wordlessly. I was trying to keep the ache in my chest at bay as we silently made our way to his house, the radio playing softly in the background. When we arrived at his house, neither of his parents were there, which I was secretly thankful for. I didn't know how well I could keep up happy chatting today. 

"Go ahead and take a shower and we can relax afterward." he smiled as I nodded. I walked into his bathroom and closed the door behind me, my chest hurting even more. I turned the water on and stripped my clothes before getting in and letting the water wash over my sore muscles. As I washed up and thought about everything that had transpired between Jimin and I, and the thought that it would be over before I knew it, I felt hot tears making their way down my face. I stifled a sob behind my hand as I let the anguish out under the hot water.

"Jungkook?" I heard as the the door squeaked open. I sniffled and cleared my throat, trying to get my emotions under control.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, my voice a little watery.

"What's wrong? Why are you upset?" he asked as I let out a shuddering sigh.

"It's nothing." I sniffed, as I heard Jimin let out a sigh.

"Jungkook...fuck this I'm coming in." he said, making my eyes widen.

"Wait what? Coming in where?" I asked before the shower curtain slipped open to reveal Jimin in all his naked glory. 

"Can I join you please?" he asked, his voice soft. I nodded slowly as he immediately stepped in and closed the curtain behind him. Before another beat, Jimin was wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him, his soft skin against my own, making me feel at such war with myself. I was aroused at the proximity of his naked body, but I was in so much pain thinking that this was going to slip through my fingers. 

"Why are you so upset? Did something happen yesterday after I left?" he asked as I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed tightly while trying to keep more tears at bay.

"My dad said this is my last year in the the dance team. He won't let me join again." I said with the sorrow I had aching in my chest.

"What?! That is ridiculous!" Jimin said, yanking back to look at me. I couldn't even look in his eyes as I lowered mine, biting my lip to to keep from let out another involuntary sob.

"Y-Yeah and I stood up to him about it, and he got so angry he threatened to pull me from school altogether and send me to a military academy if I ever spoke to him like that again." I said as Jimin gasped. 

"What the fuck?! Why the hell would he do that?! I am so sorry Kookie, I wish there was something I could do." he said softly, cupping my cheek and making me tear up again.

"I don't understand why I can't just be me." I asked as tears fell down my cheeks.

"You can still be you and pursue your passions. Even if you can't join the dance team next year, that doesn't mean you can't dance. You can find a way." he said as I sniffled and looked down, my eyes burning from the tears.

"It's not only that. It's... I will miss you." I said as he screwed up his face and searched my face.

"Is that what you are worried about? Jungkook, did you think just because we weren't dancing together anymore that this would end between us?" he asked as I felt the fear mounting.

"Well... yeah. I figured you wouldn't have a reason to hang out with me anymore." I voiced as he sighed, and looked at me sadly.

"Come on, let's get out of here." he said, making my heart sink. He didn't deny what I said, so I guess I had my answer. He reached behind me and shut the water off before we both stepped out and he handed me a towel. I wiped down and wrapped it around my waist as he did the same before grabbing my hand and leading me into his room. He sat us both down on the bed, still holding my hand in his.

"Jungkook, just because we aren't dancing together doesn't mean this will end. I really like you, if you hadn't noticed, and I'm not doing this just because we dance together. You could come to me tomorrow and tell me you hate dancing and that you never want to dance again, and I would still want to see you like I do. I would still have you here with me as often as I can. We are friends, and honestly I wouldn't mind being more." he said as I swallowed and looked at him with widened eyes.

"You do? Wait, m-more?" I asked as I felt my mouth go dry.

"Yes, more. I would love to ask you to be my boyfriend, but frankly I've been afraid to ask. I know neither of us are out completely with our sexuality, so we would have to be kind of secret boyfriends, and I didn't want you to feel like I would be ashamed of you." he said, biting his plump lip.

"I wouldn't ever think that." I said, my heart hammering in my ears.

"We could still go out on dates and everything, just be subdued in public. I wouldn't hold your hand or kiss you or do anything affectionate in public, so everyone will just see us as two friends out together, but when we get behind the doors of my house, I can show my boyfriend how much I care and how he makes me feel." he said as I stared at his face, so full of warmth.

"You really mean it?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. He leaned forward and placed his pillowy soft lips against my own, letting them glide softly back and forth before looking at me softly. 

"I mean it totally. If you want, we can even let my parent know so you can feel completely free to be yourself and we won't have to hide here." he said as I felt like I could pass out from happiness.

"I would love that Jimin." I replied as he kissed me again, this time angling his head to the side as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I whimpered as he leaned me back into the bed, pretty much climbing on top of me as he kissed me deeply, taking every bit of my breath away.

"Can I give you your reward now?" he asked as his lips separated from mine as I looked up at him, nodding quickly.

"Yes, yes please." I said as he smirked. I had no idea what he was planning, but right I would agree to anything.

"Now, if it get too much at any point, let me know and I will stop, okay?" he said as I nodded quickly again. He reached for the edge of my towel and opened it, leaving me completely bare to him. I could feel my face getting hot as his eyes raked over me, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Jungkook, you are gorgeous." he said as he placed a kiss on my collar bone. I felt chills raise up over my skin as he began to kiss along my pecks, stopping to let his tongue softly brush over my nipple, making me gasp and my cock twitch to full hardness. 

"I love how sensitive you are baby." he said as he continued to kiss down my abdomen. I gripped the towel underneath me as his hot breath reached the damp tip of my cock, his lips hovering right above it.

"J-Jimin..." I breathed out as his tongue came out and ran along the under side of my cock, making me jerk and let out a shaky, breathy moan. I felt my head go dizzy with pleasure as I felt those same lips that drove me crazy wrapped around the head of my cock. His tongue brushed all along the tip before he slowly began taking me deeper and deeper in his mouth. I had never felt anything as good as the warmth of his mouth enveloping me, his tongue flicking over every bit of me.

"Oh, oh fuck!" I moaned as he took me all the way down his throat, moaning around my length. I reached down and carded my fingers through his hair as I found my balls tightening already with a need to release, my mind muddled with the most pleasure I had ever experienced.

"S-Slow down please, y-you'll make me cum." I warned as he looked up at me and smirked around my cock as he pulled up and off of me, wrapping his hand around me and slow stroking me.

"That's okay if you don't last long baby. I figured you wouldn't with this being your first time getting a blow job. But I have to say, I have been dying to watch you fall apart, to taste you on my tongue." he said as I felt myself throb. I let out a full moan when he took me back into his mouth, looking up at me with his dark eyes as he began bobbing his head up and down. I felt my muscles tense in pleasure and warmth pool in my belly as he made his lips tighter and swirled his tongue around me. 

"Fuck! Oh my God, J-Jiminie!" I moaned, my back arching as he began stroking and sucking me at the same time. My thighs were shaking, the pleasure making my eyes so heavy it was hard to keep them open, but I didn't want to miss a moment of it. He moaned around my cock as he flicked his tongue over my head with each bob of his head, causing my orgasm to build so quickly, it was almost embarrassing. 

"Mnnn I c-can't hold back. I'm gonna cum soon!" I whimpered, unable to hold still. I squirmed against the bed, panting heavily as I felt myself throbbing, my balls getting heavy and tight with need. Jimin stared up at me with his heavy eyes as he stilled his head and began flicking his tongue back and forth over my head as he stroked me while twisting his hand. I curled my toes, gripping the towel tightly in my hand as I felt my orgasm teetering on the edge.

"I'm about to cum!" I warned in a shaky voice as I could barely get those words out. I gasped and let out unrestrained moans as I felt myself release in the warmth of his mouth, my body twitching and spasming as I finally allowed my eyes to close in pleasure. I panted and trembled as he finally stopped and let me slide out of the warmth of his mouth. I looked down at him and felt my already softening cock twitch at the sight of him licking his lips with his pupils blown wide. 

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced." I said as he giggled and ran his hands up and down my thighs.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed that baby." he said, making me smile softly at him.

"Can...can I return the favor?" I asked as he gave me a sweet smile, squeezing my thighs.

"You don't have to do that baby, I did this because I wanted to please you. I've been thinking about it for a while." he said, making me grin.

"Jiminie, there are a great many things I have been thinking about doing to you for a long time now. I want to, trust me." I said as he swallowed and nodded. I got up on my knees, my cock still standing at attention as I moved out of the way for Jimin to lay down. When I opened his towel, I felt my mouth already filled with saliva at the sight of him. His muscles were gorgeously lined and toned, his cock heavy and thick with want, laying against his abdomen. He looked down at me, his eyes heavy, his lips parted in anticipation as I began kissing his v-line, causing his cock to twitch. I gripped his cock in my hand and began to slowly lick up his length, causing him to suck in a deep breath through clenched teeth, his eyes boring into mine. I slowly began suckling on his head, lapping the beads of precum that had escaped, tasting his salty flavor on my tongue.

"Holy shit, Kook! Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he asked in a trembling voice as I stroked him.

"Just because I haven't done it before, doesn't mean I haven't pictured doing this over and over again in my head." I said as I slipped him from my mouth and kept stroking him. He let out a low moan as his eyes fluttered shut while I squeezed around his head, making me smile that I was able to please him so well. I took him in my mouth again, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin of his member pressed against my tongue. I stared up at him and felt my cock hardening even more as I saw him in this much pleasure, his eyes fluttered shut, his long lashes almost kissing his cheeks, his full lips opened as he breathed heavily and let out soft moans. 

"You're so good at that. Fuck baby, I won't last long either!" Jimin whimpered as I tasted more precum against my tongue. I took him deeper into my throat, gagging around his girth as he moaned louder and higher pitched. I continued my movements, making him moan and tremble, gripping my hair. 

"I'm getting close, keep going just like that." he breathed, his abdomen heaving with his breaths, his body tensing with pleasure. I felt so empowered making someone as amazing as Jimin fall apart from my mouth, with no experience. It made me feel like I could do something right in all this, watching him squirm and moan in pleasure. 

"Oh God, I'm about to...fuck...Kook!" he moaned, pulling at my hair, trying to pull me off of him but I only took him further in my mouth, moaning around his cock. 

"Jungkook!!!" he moaned loudly as I felt him throbbing in my mouth, the bittersweet taste of him coating my tongue as he released. As I felt him stop throbbing, I swallowed and let him slide out of my lips as he shivered.

"Was that okay?" I asked, as he laughed and tugged on my arm to pull me up beside him. I moved to lay on my side beside him, kissing his chest once as he looked down at me with such a sweet look.

"You were incredible. I still find it hard to believe you've never done that before." he said as I smiled softly. 

"Well my pretty amazing boyfriend was the theme of a lot of my fantasies." I replied as a little flush spread across his cheeks.

"You are not the only one, Kookie. One day, I will show you what I fantasize about." he said as I felt my own face flush.

"I'm so happy." I said, as he ran his fingers back through my hair. 

"I am too baby. I am so glad you are mine." he replied, making my heart beat harder than it ever had. I was finding myself lost in his eyes as we laid there together for I don't know how long, cuddling close and breathing in each other. Despite the terrible things my father put me through yesterday, I would go through it all again every day if I got to have him to call mine.

_________________  
_________________


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you guy back?" Jimin's mom called from the kitchen as we walked in the door. I was spending the weekend with him and we had just gotten back from going out to get some coffee, our first "date".

"Yeah mom, we're here." Jimin said as he walked around the corner to the kitchen.

"Oh good, just in time for breakfast!" she said as I had to resist groaning. I wasn't hungry but I felt bad saying no after she put in so much effort.

"We just came from having coffee." Jimin said as his mom scrunched up her nose.

"Coffee isn't breakfast. Come on, at least have a little bit." she said as Jimin's father chuckled into his coffee mug.

"Fine, thank you Mom." Jimin said as we both sat down at the table.

"Did you boys have a nice evening last night?" he asked as she served us some breakfast. 

"Yeah actually it was a great night. That brings me to mind, there is something we need to talk about as a family." Jimin said as both his parents stilled, his dad stopping mid bite.

"Of course, is something the matter?" she asked as Jimin sighed. 

"Yes and no. I need you both to remain calm and let us get through this entire conversation until everyone has said everything they need to, alright?" Jimin asked as his parents put down their utensils and looked at him with seriousness.

"What is it son?" his dad asked, a softness to his voice that I wasn't used to hearing from a father figure.

"Jungkook, do you want to start?" Jimin asked as I saw his parents exchange glances.

"I...I guess so. Um...Mr. and Mrs. Park... I..." I trailed off, feeling my heart beat hard in my ears.

"Kook, if you're not ready, you don't have to." Jimin said, squeezing my hand under the table. I squeezed his hand hard back, thinking about how lucky I was that I had him in my life.

"No, no I can do it. I guess you both should know that um...I-I'm gay." I said, feeling my stomach roll, thankful I didn't have food in it. His mother got the softest look on her face as she smiled at me.

"Were you worried about telling us?" his father asked asked as I let out a shaky sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just not out at all, like at all." I said, feeling my heart race even more, making me dizzy.

"You see, it's so much more than that. When he says he isn't out at all, he means that I am the only one who knows, not even his parents know. His father isn't the most supportive man in the world, so he has had to keep his sexuality a secret from everyone. I just want him to feel like our home is his safe haven and that he can really be himself when he is here." Jimin said as his mom put her hands over her mouth before getting up out of her chair. She rushed around the table and pulled me to my feet so she could wrap her arms around me.

"Oh you poor, dear, sweet boy. Of course you should feel free to be who you are. You will always be welcome in our home." she said, making my heart ache as I felt my eyes get watery and my throat feel thick.

"I'm just sorry your father is failing you in that aspect. Is he really that bad?" his father asked as I heard Jimin scoff.

"Jungkook, I mean no disrespect when I say this, but your father is a huge douche." Jimin said, making me let out a watery laugh, leaning back from his mother and wiping my eyes.

"Jimin!" his mother scolded as I laughed more.

"No no, he's right. My dad is a really hateful man." I said, sniffing once as I wiped my eyes again.

"Wait wait, I don't want to assume anything, but..." she said, looking at me with a knowing look.

"But?" I asked, wondering where she was headed.

"Are you and my Jiminie an item perhaps?" she asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, I agreed to be his boyfriend last night." I said a she let out a squeal and hugged me tightly.

"Oh oh! This makes me so happy! You two will look so cute together! Let me see." she said as she shuffled me in Jimin's direction.

"Ah Mom! Don't embarrass him." Jimin said as I felt myself flush. Jimin stood and wrapped his arms around me before hugging me tightly to him, making me let out a sigh of contentment. 

"My God, they are so adorable!" she said as I couldn't help but giggle into our hug. As he pulled back, he placed a peck on my cheek, making me grin.

"I just wanted you both to know about our relationship so we could feel free to be together in the house. So if we decide to cuddle up and watch a movie together or hold hands while we are sitting in the living room, we can be comfortable since it is the only real place we can hang out." he said, looking at me softly.

"Of course son, we understand that." his dad said with a soft smile. I looked at Jimin's smiling face, feeling his hand still gripping mine, and I became overwhelmed with emotion. I looked into his kind eyes as I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his as I took my free hand and cupped his cheek. As I stopped kissing him, I pulled back to see his face bright red as I heard his mother giggling, making me flush as well.

"I-I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. I just...couldn't help it." I said as Jimin smiled bashfully up at me.

"It was sweet and I loved it." Jimin said as I smiled at him.

"You boys are too cute, and seeing you like this makes me so happy." she smiled as he squeezed my hand.

"We are happy too." Jimin said as his father smiled.

"Well now that we know, why don't you boys run along and spend your precious time together." she said as Jimin giggled.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Come on babe, let's go." Jimin said, making me flush again as he pulled me along out of the kitchen. I followed his lead as he brought me to his room, closing the door behind us. He didn't pause for a beat as he pushed me back into the door and kissed me deeply, his tongue immediately invading my mouth. I whimpered into the kiss as his hands rested on my hips, his fingers brushing under the edge of my shirt along my skin. 

"Jimin...should we be...mmmnph doing this with your parents here?" I asked between kisses as he grabbed my belt, tugging me against him.

"I don't care, I want my boyfriend." he said, making me grip his hair. I wrapped my arms behind his back and kept him flush to me as he sucked on my bottom lip.

"I need you too." I breathed, gripping his shirt and tugging at it. One of his hands left my belt as he locked the door, pressing more into me. 

"God Jungkook, I'm crazy about you." he moaned quietly as he began to undo my belt, making me pant with want.

"I'm crazy about you too. I have been, for a long time." I said as I fumbled with the button on his pants, pulling his zipper down as he began to undo mine.

"Kook, you don't know what you do to me." he said, making my stomach curl with need and want. I pulled the front of his boxer briefs down along with his jeans as I released his cock, already halfway hard as he groaned. I gasped as he released me, my erection springing out and hitting his own. 

"Jimin, can I try one of the things I have been thinking about?" I breathed against his lips as he nodded quickly. I took both of my hands and grabbed our members, lining them up and stroking them with my hands wrapped around them both. Jimin let out a breathy moan as I began stroking us together, the sound going straight to my cock, causing me to dribble out some precum onto his head. It caused our heads to smoothly glide back and forth as I stroked us. My knees felt weak as I continued to stroke us, Jimin latching his lips onto my neck.

"Fuck, I think we need to move to the bed. I can't guarantee that I can keep us standing." I breathed as he chuckled against my skin, stopping as my thumb ran over his slick head.

"Y-yeah, good idea." he replied as I walked him backwards with me to the bed. I pulled him on top of me, him slotting his legs on each side of me as he immediately began grinding down against me, making me gasp.

"Dammit Jimin...you're so sexy. I'm so lucky." I said, staring deep into his eyes.

"You're the sexy one, seducing me with your charm and moves and sweetness." he said as I let out a breathy laugh before cutting it off with a moan as he grinded down again. I reached one hand between us and wrapped my hand around our cocks, stroking us together as he moaned quietly and dropped his head back.

"Don't hold back, I want to see you in pleasure." I said as he began thrusting into my hand, making me let out a wobbly moan. I tried to keep it down, but from what I was looking at and what I was feeling, it was very difficult. His face in pure pleasure like that while I was feeling it at the same time was making me shake. I tightened my hand around us as he continued to thrust into my hand, the slide getting smoother with the amount of precum we were both leaking at this point. 

"This confidence is so hot Kookie." Jimin smirked as he began thrusting harder and faster. I could feel his cock throbbing against mine, making me let out a deep throaty moan. He gasped and stared down at me as I began rubbing my free hand up over his shoulder and running my thumb over his perky nipple through his shirt. He whimpered as his hips stuttered as he began to grind down even harder.

"God, you're going to make me cum." I said as he nodded. I took my hand away from him and lifted my shirt up, ready for us both to cum together. My cock started to throb with want as he began whimpering, resting his head against my shoulder.

"I-I'm about to cum, baby." Jimin said as I felt him harden and throb against me. With a deep whimper, I felt him spilling in my hand and along my abdomen, causing me to tip over the edge as well, cumming with him as he began to stop grinding and I finished pumping us through our orgasms.

"Oh my God, that was so good." I breathed as Jimin rested his forehead back against my shoulder, panting as his body trembled.

"That was fantastic, you were so hot baby." he said as he gave me a breathless kiss.

"I loved us feeling good at the same time. It made me cum so much harder seeing you fall apart like that." I smiled as he broke the kiss.

"I agree. Just wait until we go all the way one day. I can't wait for it." he smiled back, making me shiver at the thought.

"I can't wait either. Thank you Jiminie for giving me so much. I never thought you would look at me, let alone give me the time of day. I still can't believe you are my boyfriend." I replied. His eyes turned so warm as he rested his forehead against mine again, taking one of his hands and cupping my cheek.

"You are a wonderful and amazing person Kookie. I am happy you agreed to be mine." he replied, pressing is soft lips against mine. He moved off of me and shuffled to the bathroom, before bringing back out a damp cloth. He wiped us free of the cum before we both dressed back fully again and he climbed onto the bed, cuddling into me.

"I think my parents really like you too. How do you feel now that you are free to be out, here?" he asked as I hummed rubbing his back as I basked in his warmth.

"I mean, it feels nice to be able to fully be myself without worry, but I think the thing that makes me happiest, is that I can be with you out in the open here." I said, brushing my hand back through his hair. 

"I'm so happy we can be that way too. Hopefully one day in the future, no matter how far, we can be that way everywhere. I would be proud to have you at my side." he said, making me swallow the lump that was forming in my throat.

"I would like that too." I said softly, squeezing him tighter. My God, could he be any more perfect for me? There is no way at this rate that I could escape falling in love with Park Jimin.

_________________  
_________________


End file.
